1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine having balancers to compensate for unbalance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine includes a drum to accommodate laundry, such as clothes, and a motor to drive the drum, and conducts a series of operations, such as washing, rinsing and spin-drying cycles, using rotation of the drum.
When laundry is not uniformly distributed in the drum and is concentrated at a specific region during rotation of the drum, the drum is eccentrically rotated and thus generates vibration and noise, and if such vibration and noise is severe, components, such as the drum and the motor, may be damaged.
A washing machine is provided with balancers which compensate for unbalanced load generated within the drum to stabilize rotation of the drum.